


The Games Begin

by acertaindefenseattorney



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M, sort-of-shippy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix presses a finger to his own lips, tugs his sleeve down over the gold band. He walks him over to the launch pad.<br/>“Head down, Justice.” </p><p>- I prompted my own damn self to write Phoenix Wright in three settings: Panem, a dystopian future of my own invention, and Westeros. This is the Panem drabble. It wasn't meant to be shippy, but it really sort of is. Funny how that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Begin

“There, you’re all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable.”

Apollo does. He raises his arms, and kicks up his knees.

“How’s that feel?”

“It fits,” he says.

“Good.” Phoenix reaches out, rolling Apollo’s sleeve back, neatly, where it has come loose. “The material’s light, cotton based. You should expect some heat. Try to ration your water supply.”

Apollo nods. There is a prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes, clinging to his lashes. If Phoenix notices, he’s too kind to say; but he takes his hand and holds it, firmly, in his own. He is a little ashamed to feel it trembling.

They stand like that, with Phoenix’s hand holding his, until a male voice announces the launch, begins countdown, _thirty seconds to assume positions_. Apollo gives a sort of broken little mewl, then, and quickly tries to hide it, thrusting his chin outward. Phoenix squeezes his hand tighter, presses their foreheads together. It’s all the physical contact they can get away with, here, in the launch-room. When he pulls back, it’s to slip something onto Apollo’s wrist. 

He looks down.

“My bracelet.” Phoenix presses a finger to his own lips, tugs his sleeve down over the gold band. He walks him over to the launch pad.

“Head down, Justice.” he says, voice serious, and doesn’t let go of his hand until the glass cylinder begins to lower around him. “Don’t fight. You just run,”

The last word is muffled by the seal closing around the edges of the pad, but Apollo knows what it is. _You just run, kiddo_. 

He nods _yes_ , jerkily, raising his hands quickly to brush away the tears on his cheeks.

And Phoenix nods back, and the cylinder begins to rise.


End file.
